


On the Blue Danube

by reisling



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League Odyssey (Comics 2018), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Buff Koriand'r (DCU), DCU Rarepair Exchange 2020, F/F, Fanart, Green Lantern Jessica Cruz, IN SPACE!, Koriand'r's Hair is LIT (DCU), Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisling/pseuds/reisling
Summary: — A Space OdysseyOr: Space Babes dancing, in space.
Relationships: Jessica Cruz/Koriand'r
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: DCU Rarepair Exchange 2020





	On the Blue Danube

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayhood/gifts).



> This is so, so very self-indulgent.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://rheincloud.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/wreathshade), or [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/rhinebow) 💚


End file.
